Sweet On February
by Natsuno Yurie Uchiha
Summary: Sebuah cerita kecil di Februari. Cokelat. Pengakuan. Masa lalu. Uchiha Sasuke. Haruno Sakura. Bad Summary,Gaje Story. RnR, please..  v


Hoolla Minna..^_^

Saia datang lagi bawa fict aneh wa abal bin gaje untuk readers semua *plakk ;p*

Ini untuk cemilan nunggu apdeth LNOFP saia yang ga kunjung tiba. Okeh, maafkan saia m(-_-)m…

Berhubung entah kenapa fic SasuSaku sangat berkurang* padahal saia paling sukkkaaa* jadilah saia publish nih fic. Idenya nongol gitu aja dari otak saia, jadi jangan tanyakan kenapa..*siapa juga yang mau tanya! Mau baca aja udah syukur! Ugh,*

Dan terimakasiiiiihhhhhh buaaannyyaakk yang udah RnR LNOFP milik saia. Saia harap jangan bosan menghajar, ehh..salah, maksudnya menunggu apdetannya yang parah. *yang parah tu lo, author ga berguna!**pundung*

Ya sutralah, daripada banyak omong, yaudah langsung saja. Silahkan dinikmati cemilannya…^_^/

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto adalah paman saya yang paling hebat, dan saia minjam chara milik dia.*dilempar panci. Masashi : gua ga ngerasa punya keponakan ga guna kayak lo!**pundung-lagi-*

Tapi…Sweet On Februari punya saia! *bangga**dilempar sandal*

Warning : Gaje, abal, ga mutu, isi cerita ga nyambung ma judul(?), ooc-ness(maybe?), misstypo(jaga-jaga),de el el.

**Langsung saja, Don't Like, Don't Read..^_^V**

**~HAPPY READING~**

**Sweet On February**

Februari.

Salah satu bagian dari gulungan waktu yang istimewa dalam periode tahunan. Meski diberi hari yang lebih sedikit dari bulan lainnya, Februari tidak pernah merasa disepelekan. Disingkirkan. Apalagi dilupakan.

Februari yang istimewa bagi sebagian besar makhluk yang dianggap paling cerdas dimuka bumi ini. Februari seperti kekuatan lembut yang mampu membangkitkan keberanian mengungkapkan sesuatu. Rasa suka. Rasa sayang. Kasih. Cinta.

Februari memiliki maknanya tersendiri. Ceritanya punya tempat yang tak sama.

Februari itu manis.

**~NYU231~**

Salju yang turun malam ini menyentuh rambut pink seorang gadis dan menempel disana. Si gadis yang berjalan tenang ditrotoar itu sepertinya tidak terlalu perduli. Matanya mengitari toko-toko bernuansa pink dan menjual berbagai pernak-pernik khusus Februari, apalagi kalau bukan coklat dan benda-benda manis yang membuat orang-orang yang menyukainya, terutama para gadis muda, berebut untuk membelinya.

" Coba ke toko yang itu aja deh…" gumam Sakura, nama gadis itu, pelan. Kakinya kemudian melangkah menuju pintu ketiga dari deretan toko dihadapannya.

Kling…

Saat membuka pintu, suara denting lembut segera menyambut Sakura. Alunan instrumen musik klasik, mungkin piano atau apalah, Sakura juga tidak terlalu peduli, tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Tenang.

Toko itu tidak terlalu luas. Rupanya sedang lumayan banyak pengunjung. Sakura melihat banyak gadis-gadis seusianya disana. Meja kasir yang tepat berada disebelah kanan dari pintu masuk menampilkan pegawainya yang tersenyum manis pada Sakura.

" Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" suara pria penjaga meja kasir itu terdengar ramah.

Sakura membalas senyumannya singkat. Sekilas diliriknya papan nama yang tersemat di dada kanan gadis dihadapannya. Kyou Fujita.

" Terimakasih.. Fujita-san, saya mau lihat-lihat dulu,"

" Tentu saja, silahkan.."

Sakura pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Mencari rak yang menyediakan benda yang dicarinya. Emeraldnya mencari dari rak yang satu ke rak yang lain. Tidak ada.

Sakura terus berjalan. Mengelilingi seisi toko yang terasa semakin penuh. Ada bermacam-macam orang disini.

Pasti mereka mencari benda yang sama dengan yang kucari, batin Sakura mengira-ngira.

Tetapi…tidak ada! Bendanya yang dicarinya tidak terlihat dimanapun!

Masa habis lagi sih? sungut Sakura kesal.

Untuk sejenak ia terdiam tak bergerak ditempatnya berdiri. Berpikir. Benda itu…dimana lagi ia harus mencarinya?

Tak ada ide!

Dengan langkah gontai Sakura berjalan menuju kasir. Tadi ia sengaja mengambil sekaleng minuman soda ringan yang dijual disana. Bukan karena haus atau apa. Sakura hanya merasa gengsi jika keluar dari minimarket itu tanpa membeli apapun.

"Ini saja?" tanya pegawai itu tanpa nada meremehkan. Hanya bertanya. Sekaleng soda itu kini berada dalam plastik putih.

"Iya, itu saja.." jawab Sakura tidak semangat.

"Sepertinya benda yang nona cari tidak ada di toko kami, benarkah?" ujar Fujita sambil tersenyum ramah. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Sepertinya begitu, padahal ini toko kelima yang kudatangi sejak tadi sore," sahut Sakura.

Sejenak Sakura teringat betapa lelahnya ia berjalan berjam-jam mengelilingi toko-toko yang dilihatnya, hanya untuk mencari benda yang satu itu. Padahal biasanya tidak sesulit ini. Padahal biasanya benda itu dapat ditemukan dimana-mana.

Tapi kenapa harus hari ini? Saat ia memang membutuhkannya hanya hari ini. Besok sama saja dengan percuma. Maknanya tidak akan sekuat jika ia mendapatkan benda itu malam ini. Tidak. Seorang Sakura hanya membutuhkan benda itu malam ini. Itu saja.

"..na..nona.." sebuah kibasan tangan yang melintas diwajahnya menyadarkannya kembali.

"Ah..maaf, saya melamun.." Sakura terlihat malu. Ia baru saja ketahuan melamun didepan kasir sebuah minimarket. Untungnya hanya ia dan Fujita-san itu yang tahu.

"Apa benda yang nona cari itu yang seperti ini?" Fujita menyodorkan sesuatu yang diambilnya dari saku seragam pegawai yang dipakainya.

Mata Sakura melotot.

Ahh..itu diaaa…! Pekik Sakura dalam hati.

"Ternyata benar! Nona mencari ini…hihihi.." Fujita terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Sakura yang mudah ditebak. Sakura manyun sedikit. Pegawai ini tidak sopan!

"Maaf..maaf..atas ketidaksopanan saya tadi, itu spontan begitu saja.." Fujita menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah biasa…" sahut Sakura asal.

"Tapi bagaimana kau tahu aku mencari benda itu?" Sakura memandang penuh tanya.

"Mudah saja, seorang gadis dimalam empatbelas Februari keluar masuk toko tanpa membeli hal-hal yang berkesan, sudah pasti ia ingin membeli bahan untuk membuat coklat Valentine khusus untuk pujaan hatinya, dan gadis malang itu belum juga menemukannya ," jawab Fujita dengan tampang sok tahu, plus nada suara yang ditekankan pada kata 'gadis malang'.

Enak saja! Aku bukan gadis malang ya! Lagi-lagi Sakura menahan kekesalannya dalam hati.

"Oke! Dugaanmu ga sepenuhnya salah, juga ga sepenuhnya benar,"

"Oh ya?"

"Aku memang butuh bahan untuk membuat cokelat, tapi bukan untuk pujaan hati atau semacamnya. Hanya coklat terimakasih." ujar Sakura tegas.

Fujita terkekeh.

"Jadi, kau belum punya pacar ya?" goda Fujita. Wajah Sakura memanas. Entah karena malu atau apa.

"Tapi, kau punya orang yang kau suka kan?" Fujita kembali menebak sesukanya.

"Kurasa seorang pegawai minimarket tidak perlu tahu urusan pribadi pembelinya." sindir Sakura galak.

"Hahaha…jangan marah begitu. Aku kan hanya menebak," sahutnya sambil tertawa ringan. Sakura tak membalas. Matanya kini melirik coklat batang yang dibutuhkannya itu.

"Baiklah, ini belanjaan nona, dan ini kembaliannya. Terimakasih sudah berbelanja di toko kami."

Fujita menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Maaf sudah membuat nona tersinggung,"

"Ah, aku juga minta maaf sudah menyindirmu tadi, tidak seharusnya aku begitu pada orang yang baru aku kenal," sahut Sakura pelan.

Fujita tersenyum kecil.

"Ini buatmu saja," Fujita menyodorkan coklat ditangannya.

"Eeehhh?" emerald itu terlihat membesar.

Fujita hampir saja tertawa kembali. Gadis yang menarik, pikir Fujita.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf saya, sudah menggoda nona tadi."

"Harganya?"

"Gratis. Untuk nona."

"Ehh? Mana bisa begitu. Kau kan mendapatkannya dengan uang. Setidaknya aku harus membayar uang yang telah kau keluarkan kan? Biarkan aku membayarnya." Ujar Sakura memaksa. Tangannya sudah mrembuka laci dompet pink miliknya, siap memindahkan sebagian isinya ketempat lain.

Fujita menggeleng.

"Coklat itu sepertinya memang untukmu." ujar Fujita sambil tersenyum misterius. Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"Ehh? Maksudnya?"

"Pernah dengar mitos Coklat Jodoh di Februari?"

"Hah? Memangnya ada mitos seperti itu" Sakura makin mengernyit heran.

"Ada!" sahut Fujita cepat. Sakura melongo.

"Dulu ada seorang gadis yang menyukai musuhnya di sekolah. Saat valentine tiba, gadis itu pun bermaksud untuk memberi coklat pada anak laki-laki yang disukainya itu. Dia berpikir kalau hanya valentine inilah kesempatannya. Gadis itu tidak punya keberanian dihari-hari yang lain. Mereka pasti akan bertengkar mulut lagi seperti biasanya. Jadi saat malam valentine tiba, gadis itu sibuk mempersiapkan coklatnya, termasuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue coklat. Akhirnya setelah berkeliling gadis itu pun mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Dia pun berencana untuk pulang. Malangnya, saat gadis itu hendak menyeberang jalan, gadis itu tertabrak sebuah sepeda motor yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan gadis itu meninggal malam itu juga." cerita Fujita tanpa diminta.

"Kenapa gadis itu bisa tertabrak? Apa dia melamun?" tanya Sakura. Fujita menggeleng.

"Dia mencoba menyelamatkan rival yang disukainya, dia mendorong tubuh anak laki-laki itu hingga terhempas ke tepi jalan, dan ia tertabrak saat melakukannya,"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Hubungannya dengan Coklat Jodoh?"

"Oh..itu, karena sesaat sebelum meninggal gadis itu menyatakan cintanya dipangkuan anak laki-laki itu dan bermaksud menyerahkan coklat untuk kue itu sebagai ganti coklat perasaan yang ingin diberikannya, "

"Anak laki-laki itu bagaimana?" tanya Sakura lagi.

" Dia menangis, dunianya seakan menggulung jadi satu dan dia terhimpit ditengahnya. Laki-laki itu ternyata mencintainya juga. Justru itulah caranya mencari perhatian gadis tadi. Bertengkar bukan selamanya berarti membenci…"

Sakura terdiam. Ia tidak pernah mendengar cerita seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan untuk sepersekian detik Sakura merasakan dirinya membenarkan sesuatu.

"Lain kali akan kuceritakan keseluruhannya," ujar Fujita sambil mengedipkan mata.

**~NYU231~**

Sakura melirik arloji ditangannya. 23.07.

'Gawattt… sudah selarut ini! Ayah dan Ibu bisa marah besar,' batin Sakura kecut.

Gara-gara mencari bahan coklat ditangannya, ia jadi selarut ini. Tambahan lagi mendengar mitos yang baru diketahuinya dari Fujita-san, seorang penjaga kasir di minimarket tadi.

Sakura membiarkan pikirannya melayang sejenak. Membayangkan betapa malangnya gadis itu. Sejujurnya ia ingin mendengar mitos itu seutuhnya. Dan sepertinya Fujita-san mengetahui semuanya.

Tapi, kenapa Fujita-san bisa tahu sejelas itu? Apa dia mengada-ada? Atau mungkin…

Otak Sakura yang sedang berputar membuatnya tidak menyadari ada orang yang juga terlihat sedang melamun berjalan dihadapannya. Satu tarikan garis lurus dengannya. Dan…

BRUKKKK…

Kedua sosok manusia itu bertemu. Cukup keras, hingga membuat Sakura yang berbadan lebih kecil oleng. Sakura tidak bereaksi. Tubuhnya terasa ringan, tertarik oleh gravitasi tanpa sempat memikirkan akibatnya. Pikirannya yang tadi melayang untuk beberapa saat belum kembali seutuhnya. Sakura akan jatuh. Dan apapun benda yang tergenggam ditangannya kini sudah tak ada lagi.

Tapi tidak.

Sebuah lengan refleks menyambut pinggang Sakura cepat, menariknya lebih mendekat pada sesuatu. Nyaman sekali, pikir Sakura.

Sakura pun mendongak. Mencoba mengenali makhluk dihadapannya.

_Garis wajah yang sempurna. Kulit seputih porselen. Onyx dengan raut khawatir. Dan heii…potongan rambut raven yang keren. Sempurna sekali._

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?"

_Ah…suara itu. Kenapa begitu nyamannya terdengar ditelinga?_

Sirkuit otak Sakura mulai bekerja seperti sediakala.

Tunggu! Ada yang tidak wajar.

Mata Sakura kini beralih pada tangan yang menghiasi pinggangnya dengan indahnya. Lalu matanya beralih ke depan. Ia bisa melihat itu adalah kancing mantel yang terbuka, menampilkan kaos atau apalah itu, berwarna putih dan sepertinya tidak cukup tebal untuk menyembunyikan dada bidang nan hangat milik seseorang. Pantas saja disini terasa nyaman.

Sakura kembali mendongak.

_Garis wajah yang sempurna. Kulit seputih porselen. Onyx dengan raut khawatir. Oh, dan jangan lupa potongan rambut raven yang keren. Sempurna sekali. Dan sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya._

Porselen? Onyx? Raven?

Hanya satu orang yang bisa dikaitkan dengan ciri-ciri tadi. Hanya satu.

Dia.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"GYYYYAAAAAA," Sakura refleks berteriak akibat kesimpulan dari sirkuit otaknya yang baru saja bekerja.

Sasuke dengan sigap menutup bibir Sakura yang sangat tidak tahu adat itu dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. *Ingat, lengannya yang lain sedang bertenngger manis di pinggang Sakura *

"HMMFFF…HMMMFFF…." Sakura meracau tak jelas gara-gara dibekap Sasuke. Tubuhnya meronta-ronta.

"Jangan berisik, bodoh." seru Sasuke kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak juga menutup mulutmu itu, kucium kau!" ancam Sasuke. Sakura langsung terdiam. Kaku.

Pantat ayam itu bilang apa tadi? Menciumku? Yang benar saja!

KRRAAUKKK!

"AAAA.." kali ini giliran Sasuke yang menjerit kesakitan. Ia menarik tangannya dari tubuh Sakura.

"Gigimu itu terbuat dari apa sih? Sakit tahu," bentak Sasuke kesal. Wajah dinginnya berkedut menahan amarah.

"Rasakan! Jangan coba-coba mengancamku bocah mesum!" sahut Sakura penuh kemenangan

"Bodoh! Kau pikir aku akan betul-betul menciummu? Cih.." Sasuke mendecih kesal.

Sakura terdiam. Benar juga, Sasuke mungkin hanya bercanda dan dirinya mungkin sudah keterlaluan. Rasanya sedih juga Sasuke berbicara seperti itu.

Eh? Kenapa Sakura harus sedih? Memangnya kenapa kalau Sasuke tidak mau menciumnya?

Apa yang diharapkannya?

Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan sesaat kemudian, Sakura kaku ditempat. Tak bergerak.

Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung heran. Nah, kesambet setan apa lagi gadis Pink dihadapannya ini?

"Hei…Pinky? Kau kenapa lagi?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Pandangan matanya terfokus pada satu arah. Sepatu Sasuke.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura.

Memangnya ada apa di sepatunya Sasuke? Apa Sakura mengagumi sepatunya yang memang keren itu?

Ahh..tapi rasanya bukan. Sakura bukan tipe orang yang mengagumi benda-benda seperti itu. Jadi apa?

Sasuke kini benar-benar melihat kearah sepatunya.

"Plastik apaan nih?" Sasuke memungut plastik itu dan melirik isinya. Pandangannya kini beralih kearah wajah Sakura yang berubah warna. Memerah.

"Milikmu?" tanyanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"SSAASSSUUKKEEE…." Sakura membuat penekanan pada setiap vokal dan konsonan yang ia keluarkan. Sasuke merinding.

"Hn?" kata singkat andalan Uchiha yang satu itu pun keluar. Wajahnya tetap datar. Atau mungkin berusaha datar. Hanya author dan Sasuke plus Tuhan yang tahu. *hahhh?*

"KKAAUU! BERANI-BERANINYA SEPATU NISTAMU ITU MENGINJAK COKLAT YANG KUDAPATKAN DENGAN SETENGAH MATI SAMPAI TIDAK BERBENTUK. KAU PIKIR MUDAH MENDAPATKANNYA HAH? APA MAKSUDMU MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU? KAU MAU MEMBUATKU MATI GARA-GARA KEKESALANKU PADAMU YA?" suara Sakura sukses menyita hampir semua perhatian orang yang ada ditempat itu. Bahkan yang ada didalam toko pun melongokkan kepala untuk sekedar ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Sasuke tak merespon. Wajah stoicnya tak terpengaruh sedikitpun oleh intonasi neraka yang dikeluarkan Sakura barusan.

"Tidak sengaja." Sasuke menjawab santai. Membuat amarah Sakura tidak turun sedikitpun.

"Tidak sengaja katamu?"

"Hn."

"Lalu? Kau bahkan tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun?"

"Untuk?" Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Karena kau sudah menghancurkan coklat yang sangat kuperlukan, pantat ayam bodoh!"

"Hn. Bukan salahku, Pinky,"

"Kau.." Sakura menggeram. Emosinya sudah sampai diubun-ubun.

"Ngotot sekali sih? Jangan bilang kau ikut-ikutan merayakan hari bodoh itu?" Komentar Sasuke datar.

Sakura kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia hampir lupa kalau Pantat ayam bodoh dihadapannya ini jauh lebih keras kepala darinya. Dan lebih tidak punya otak dan perasaan dibanding siapapun didunia ini.

"KAU!" Sakura mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah wajah Sasuke.

"Aku membencimu!"

Kata-kata Sakura itu padat. Tegas. Sakit hati.

Sakura merampas plastik ditangan Sasuke dan berjalan meninggalkan dirinya yang masih tegak berdiri. Salju masih turun sedikit demi sedikit. Mencair tak lama setelah menyentuh bumi. Sebagian lagi masih membeku di antara helai rambut raven seorang pemuda. Menyesal.

Sakura pergi. Marah. Kesal. Benci.

**~NYU231~**

Sakura menatap nanar kue coklat ditangannya. Awalnya ia berniat memberikan kue-kue itu pada teman-teman sekelasnya, termasuk Gaara. Tetapi, begitu mengingat bagaimana keadaan coklat itu kemarin Sakura menjadi tidak tega.

Masa ia memberikan makanan yang bahannya sudah diinjak orang? Itu jahat namanya.

Sakura berjalan meninggalkan kelas dengan membawa bungkusan yang sebenarnya sudah diikatnya dengan rapi. Gara-gara coklat ini, Sakura hanya tidur dua jam. Dan jangan lupakan juga omelan dari kedua orang tersayangnya yang membuat dirinya tidak berkutik dihadapan mereka.

Ahh..nasibmu lah Sakura…

Kakinya melangkah menuju halaman belakang, tempat favoritnya. Angin yang berhembus sedikit dingin memainkan rambut pinknya pelan. Tidak ada salju. Sambil bersandar pada satu-satunya pohon Sakura yang ada, gadis berambut pink itu membuka perlahan bungkusan yang dibawanya.

'Sayang sekali kalau dibuang,' Sakura berbisik pelan. Diambilnya sekeping kue coklat itu, membayangkan usahanya dan kejadian apa yang menyertai terbuatnya kue coklat tanpa dosa yang tak sanggup diberikannya pada siapapun.

Tanpa sadar, setetes air mengalir membasahi pipinya. Sakura menggigit perlahan kue coklat buatannya itu. Semakin ia mengunyah, semakin banyak volume cairan yang keluar dari emeraldnya.

"Ugh, jangan cengeng Sakura," ujar Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura lelah. Dan tertidur dalam pelukan musim dingin yang belum usai.

Antara sadar dan tidak, Sakura bermimpi bertemu pangeran masa kecilnya yang hampir terlupakan. Kilasan peristiwa kecil yang hangat menghampirinya.

_" Jangan menangis lagi Sakura, aku kan selalu disampingmu.."_

_" Benarkah?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Lalu, kenapa coklatnya dimakan? Katanya kau benci makanan manis,"_

_"Karena Sakura, kue coklat buatanmu yang paling enak. Aku suka."_

_"Oh ya? Kau sungguh-sungguh?"_

_"Hn! Kalau kau buat coklat lagi jangan serahkan pada yang lain."_

_"Eh?"_

_" Coklat buatanmu hanya milikku."_

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Nyaman sekali. Samar-samar ia mencium aroma harum menenangkan milik seseorang yang akrab diindranya. Familier sekali.

"Aku ketiduran ya? Apa ini?' Sakura memandang bingung pada sesuatu yang menutupi badannya. Sebuah blazer berwarna biru gelap, dengan lambang sekolahnya. Besar sekali, punya siapa?

"Sudah bangun rupanya."

"Eh?"

Sakura mendongak. Barulah ia sadar kalau dari tadi sebenarnya ia bersandar dibahu orang lain. Bergegas ia menegakkan badannya. Menjauh dari sosok pemilik onyx.

"Kau itu tidur lama sekali, bahuku sampai peg-.."

"Aku ga minta kan?" potong Sakura cepat. Masih kesal. Sasuke terdiam.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Jangan bilang kau ingin menghiburku?" sindir Sakura.

"Kalau aku bilang ya?" sahut Sasuke datar. Sakura terkesiap.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Aku ga butuh hiburan darimu."

"Terserah. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang biasa aku lakukan dulu. Menghibur gadis berambut pink yang cengeng dan memakan kue coklat buatannya walaupun aku tak suka makanan manis,"

Hebat. Itu salah satu dari kalimat panjang langka dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dinyatakan dengan tegas, namun terdengar penuh rindu.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" mata Sakura menyiratkan kebingungan yang sangat.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Kemeja putihnya terlihat berantakan.

"Jangan cengeng hanya gara-gara hal sepele, bodoh! Jangan tidur sembarangan. Bersyukurlah kau tidak jadi mati kedinginan dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Kau ini benar-benar bodoh." Sasuke mengatakannya sambil meraih blazer ditangan Sakura.

"Aku ga ngerti. Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Sasuke membungkuk hingga wajahnya berada tepat sejajar wajah Sakura.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura gugup, tidak menduga apa yang dilakukan pemuda pelit senyum dihadapannya itu. Sasuke meletakkan tangannya ke kepala Sakura. Mengelusnya perlahan.

Wajah Sasuke yang sejajar dengan wajah Sakura mempersempit ruang diantara keduanya. Dan sedetik kemudian, Sakura bisa melihat kelopak mata Sasuke menutup tepat didepan kelopak matanya. Sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menempel dibibirnya.

Sasuke menciumnya.

Lembut.

Sakura merasa waktu seakan tak bergerak. Yang terdengar hanya degup jantungnya dan Sasuke. Degup jantung yang seirama. Seperti simfoni yang hangat dimusim dingin. Dan bagi Sakura waktu seakan berhenti.

Lalu Sasuke menarik wajahnya kembali. Onyxnya menatap emerald sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tak perlu mengerti kalau kau tak mau." ujar Sasuke pelan. "Tapi kalau kau sudah mengerti..datanglah padaku, Sakura.."

Wajah Sakura memanas. Bukan amarah. Bukan malu. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan wajahnya seperti itu.

Aneh sekali.

Sasuke kini berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terduduk dibawah pohon Sakura yang belum waktunya mekar.

"Maaf membuatmu kesal, Sakura."

Seorang Uchiha, mengucap maaf pada seorang Haruno di bulan Februari.

Sasuke sudah menghilang dari pandangan mata Sakura. Rasa kesal yang tadinya memenuhi rongga hati seorang Sakura lenyap entah kemana. Tergantikan hangat yang mengalir sampai ke wajahnya. Menguar, membayang dibalik pipinya yang putih mulus. Membuatnya merona cantik.

Pandangan matanya kini beralih kesekeliling. Bungkusan kue itu masih ada. Sakura mengambilnya dan membuka isinya, berniat melahap kue coklat itu sendirian.

Kue itu sudah tak ada. Hanya menyisakan remah-remah kecil yang bahkan sangat kecil untuk dibawa pulang seekor semut ke sarang.

Justru, sepasang jepit rambut bermotif bunga Sakura serta selembar kertas kecil yang didapatinya.

**Ucapan terimakasih. Kuenya enak.**

**-U.S.-**

Wajah Sakura kembali memerah.

Februari memang manis.

**~OWARI~**

**Lagi-lagi masalah saia ada di ending. Maafkan saia yang ga pernah bisa mengakhiri dengan baik. Ughh! Bahkan saia pun bingung romance-nya dimana, ga kerasa bangett..-a  
**

**Okelah, lupakan saja curcol ga mutu barusan.  
**

**Ayo ripiuw yang mau ripiuw..^_^/ Saia nantikan kripik pisang end salan-dang hangatnya…**

**Ripyu…ripyu..ripyu…**

**Jaa..\\^o^/**

**Love,**

**~Natsuno Yurie Uchiha~**


End file.
